


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Series: Love Is A Slow Burrn [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron dreamt about Theo, Aaron just needs to be protected, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm back at tags s orry, James is there for him, he's a poor smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James has been staying with Aaron for only a few days now and not once has Aaron cried.One night, James wakes up to a surprising thing.





	

Ever since James had appeared at Aaron's apartment after Washington let him take leave, Aaron has been quiet. He talks to his friend, he smiles sometimes, but he's always distant. James is used to it, Aaron has always been like this, but it feels...different this time. He can't help but feel disappointed when Aaron avoids him, going to different rooms when James would enter the one he was in. He contemplated asking the slightly taller male what was wrong, but something in his told him to just leave him alone for now so he gave him space.

Another thing that was off was that Aaron hadn't cried once since James came to stay with him for a while. Before, first when his wife died and then when his sister passed away, he would come to James just so he could be held as he cried. He hasn't done that once since he came here. It concerned James to no end, but he would leave it be for now. Aaron would come to him when he was ready.

\---

Day three of staying with Aaron and the two were currently on the couch, watching a movie together. It was one of the few times Aaron would stay in the room with James, even going as far as to press into his side, relaxing at the feeling of his arm around him. The younger knew James had been worried about him and he was hoping this would get him to relax a little more.

As the movie went on, Aaron's attention on it began to waver. He'd find himself staring up at his friend, taking in his features, noting how his eyes crinkled slightly when he'd smile at something that happened in the movie, how dark and captivating his eyes were, thinking about how it would feel to claim those soft lips in a kiss. He'd quickly snap out of it when he'd notice James turning his attention to him, quickly looking at the TV once more as he tried to ignore the heat flooding his cheeks.

Before either of them knew it, Aaron was out cold, soft snores leaving him as he nuzzled into James's warmth. The latter couldn't help but smile softly at the sight, his heart swelling with affection for the man. He was careful as all hell as he slowly moved to stand and then pick Aaron up bridal style. When the younger made a noise and squirmed slightly in his arms, James stilled and waited to see if he was waking up, relaxing when he just nuzzled into his chest. He was quiet as he carried the other to his room, gently laying him on the bed and pulling the blanket up over him. Once he had made sure he was comfortable, James headed to the guest room and stripped down so he was wearing simple clothes and then climbing into bed, burying himself under the blanket. Before he knew it, he had dozed off into a pleasant sleep.

\---

A deep grunt left James at the sudden weight on his stomach and he slowly opened his eyes, shock spreading across his face at the sight of Aaron straddling his stomach. The shock quickly turned to concern when he noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" He questioned, quickly moving the other down so he'd be sitting on his lap as he sat up. A soft hiccup left Aaron as he raised a hand to press his palm into his right eye, trying to stop the tears.

"She must have been so _scared_ -" He whimpered out, quickly burying himself in James's arms. It didn't take long for him to realize he was talking about Theo. He's quiet as he listens to the crying man speak. "She came here to see me and it ended in her plane going down, James- It's my fault-"

"No no no-" James interjected, raising a hand to gently cup his cheek and lift his gaze to him, wiping his tears away with his thumb. "No one could have know the plane was going to go down, Aaron, no one could have stopped it from happening, it's no one's fault." James's voice was soft as he ran his thumb across his cheek. Aaron pressed into the gentle touch, a broken sob leaving him.

"She was all I had, James.." He whispered, voice cracking as he tried to keep himself from letting out another sob. James just shook his head slightly and offered him a soft smile.

"That's not true. You still have me, Aaron." At that, another broken sob left Aaron and he pressed his face into his chest, letting out all the tears he had been holding back the past few days. James just sat there, gently rubbing his back as he held his friend close, resting his chin on the top of his head as he let him cry. James hated seeing Aaron like this, he didn't deserve this kind of pain. He hated that all that he could do for him was just hold him and comfort him, he hated that he couldn't just take all his pain away and flush it down the toilet. His heart felt heavy seeing him like this.

"I'm sorry for waking you.." Aaron murmured, snapping James out of his daze. A soft hiccup left the younger, his breathing slightly uneven as he sat in the other's lap, arms having someone gotten draped lazily around his neck. James smiled softly and pressed a soft, barely there kiss against the top of his head.

"Don't worry about it, Aaron. Want to stay here for the rest of the night?" He questioned, keeping his voice soft as he leaned back enough to look down at him. He could feel Aaron's fingers playing with the short hairs at the base of his head and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You wouldn't mind?" Aaron's voice was small and nervous. With a soft chuckle, he shook his head slightly and tightened his arms around him slightly.

"Of course I don't mind, Aaron. I wouldn't offer if it bothered me." The younger just shrugged slightly and it pulled a deep laugh from James as he smiled down at him. Aaron's expression was sheepish as he looked down at his lap, contemplating for a moment before nodding.

"Alright." He whispered, noting the smile that spread across his friend's face. A warm feeling filled his gut and he quickly pushed it down, trying to ignore it. Next thing Aaron knew, though, he was being pulled forward as James laid back and he found himself face to face with the older male. The two stared at each other for a moment before heat slowly raised to Aaron's cheeks and he moved to lay beside him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. James just laughed and wrapped his arm around him, smiling down at him as he pulled him close.

"Go to sleep, Aaron." James's soft voice met his ears and Aaron couldn't help but smile softly, slowly dozing off as he had asked.

If James took a few pictures of sleeping Aaron with his phone, that didn't matter, it's not like anyone needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on my tumblr, ajspammin, if you have any questions about this little series


End file.
